1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binder composition for spray used for interior materials which can provide glass wool or rock wool with an adhesive force by simultaneously spraying two solutions onto the glass wool or rock wool so that the glass wool or rock wool is adhered to steel or concrete to enhance effects of heat insulation and sound insulation, and more particularly, to a binder composition containing a first solution of 200 to 400 parts by weight consisting of polyvinyl alcohol, preservative, antifoaming agent and purified water, and a second solution of 100 parts by weight consisting of boric acid, basic compound, glycerin and purified water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Binders used in the past is a one-component solution consisting of pure water or polymer material, and is sprayed onto interior materials or steel under constant pressure to adhere the interior materials and steel.
However, the conventional one-component solution has problems in that the adhesive force is weak and its color and physical property are changed after the lapse of time. If the color and physical property are changed, the adhering surface between the interior materials and the steel is cracked so that the interior materials are likely detached from the steel.
Consequently, there is needed a binder composition for spray which can exhibit a strong adhesive force even with small quantities through chemical binding which happens by spray of two-component solution, and can prevent discoloration and maintain a physical property for a long time.